


30 Day NSFW Challenge

by HalcyonRen



Category: Free!, Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonRen/pseuds/HalcyonRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day NSFW challenge, that won't really be written over 30 days may take longer cuz university >.></p><p>So this NSFW challenge is an amalgamation of different couples, from different fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling (Nekkid)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the worst bout of writer's block and the first thing I though to myself was let's write NSFW stories to try and combat it >.>
> 
> Anyway, I've never really written anything NSFW, so the writing may seem awkward.
> 
> If there's anything I could improve on please let me know :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus brushed back Kankri’s bangs and quickly kissed him on the forehead. “Just messin’ with ya.” He rested his forehead against Kankri’s and lazily ran his fingers through his own hair. “I understand, even if you don’t say it, I understand. I love you too.”

"Mmm," A small moan escapes Kankri's mouth as Cronus nibbles at his neck; his hands slides down the length of Kankri's body and squeezes his bare ass. 

Kankri placed a hand on Cronus' chest, gently nudging him away. 'Now should be a good time to tell him.'

Cronus paused for a moment before looking up, 'oh fuck, what had he done now, did he take things too far?' He breathed in deeply. "What is it Kanny?"

Kankri couldn't help but smile, he had never seem Cronus look so worried before. He propped himself up on an elbow. "Oh, nothing, I just had something to say."

Cronus raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. Kankri looked down in embarrassment, his face slowly reddening. He didn't hate when Cronus stared at him like that per-say, it just made him self-conscious. He wasn't at all proud of the way he looked, and he didn't know why someone of Cronus' statue would be interested in someone like him. He looked up and met Cronus' eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but faltered. He looked down once more, unsure of who to word what he wanted to say. He frowned, the words he wanted to say were simply, but the weighed heavily on his tongue.

Kankri felt Cronus shift underneath him. Cronus sat upright, leaning against the backboard of the bed. He gathered Kankri into his arms and rested his chin atop his head.

“Iloveyou” Kankri muttered quickly. He turned and buried his face in Cronus’ chest. He could feel the Cronus’ muscles contract as he laughed. So much for his grand confession.

A smirk slid onto Cronus’ face, “Sorry chief, didn’t quite catch that.”

Kankri’s face shot up and he narrowed his eyes at Cronus; his face flushing a deep shade of red. He puffed out his checks and stared at Cronus.

Cronus brushed back Kankri’s bangs and quickly kissed him on the forehead. “Just messin’ with ya.” He rested his forehead against Kankri’s and lazily ran his fingers through his own hair. “I understand, even if you don’t say it, I understand. I love you too.”

Kankri’s eyes softened, he wrapped his arms around Cronus’ torso and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Cronus raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at Kankri.

Kankri gazed up into his lover's deep, purple eyes. Kankri leaned up towards Cronus' face, and softly kissed his cheek. He rested his head on Cronus' chest once more, and intertwined his fingers with Cronus'

"I love you"


	2. Kissing (Nekkid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need those to read Cronus, you know that." Kankri said, slightly agitated. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands through Cronus' soft black hair, to feel Cronus' body pressed up against him, his hands gently caressing him, but he would never tell Cronus that.
> 
> Cronus chuckled, "You really do, I can barely see through these." Cronus removed them from his face. He leaned in a bit too close to Kankri's face, his lips brushing against Kankri's nose, as he replaced them on Kankri's face. Kankri held his breathe, he knew Cronus was doing this on purpose.

Kankri leaned against the arm of the beige couch in his dorm room trying to make himself comfortable as he read his book. He had fallen slightly behind on his readings since he had to make an unexpected trip home. Kankri pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, to keep them from slipping. The book wasn't particularly interesting but he didn't want to fall even further behind.

Kankri heard a door creak open him. He glanced upward; steam flowed out from the bathroom, and out walked Cronus with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Kankri watched as Cronus walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Kankri would never get used to the sight of Cronus. Even before they had started dating; Cronus used to walk around their dorm half naked.

Cronus glanced at Kankri on the couch. Kankri quickly returned his gaze to his book, hoping Cronus hadn't caught him staring. Cronus raised an eyebrow and a devilish smile slid across his face. He walked over to the living room, leaned down on the arm of the chair and cocked his head to the side. His mouth was next to Kankri's ear.

"What are you reading." He said breathily, grinning as Kankri squirmed.

Kankri turned to stare at Cronus, their faces were startlingly close, Kankri's nose brushed against Cronus'. Kankri's was filled with the scent of vanilla. "Something for class, I've unfortunately fallen behind due to quandaries posed by my family. "

"Oh really. Sounds interesting, what's the book about?"

Kankri gulped. What had the question been? The words had flown into one ear and out through the other. He was distracted be the very appearance of Cronus. Cronus hair was still wet and clung to the sides of his face, framing it ever so slightly. Kankri hadn't told Cronus that he preferred him when his hair was down, It turned him on and he knew that Cronus would probably use that against him. Water still dripped from his damp hair; hitting his shoulder and sliding (rather seductively) down his chest. The towel hung loosely at his waist, just barely covering the tip of his bulge.

"Kanny?" Cronus asked once more.

"Oh, nothing of any true importance, it's not mandatory for the course to peruse this particular book but if one wanted a better understanding of the course material thus far it was suggested that one go and purchase it." Kankri managed, he pried his eyes away from Cronus' hypnotic gaze and tried to once more focus on his book, to no avail.

Cronus pouted, then a thought came to mind.

He walked around the couch and sat down next to Kankri, leaving no space between the two of them; his leg resting against Kankri's. Kankri shifted in his seat, pulling away from Cronus' touch. Cronus stared at Kankri as he read, watching as his slender fingers turned the page, and re-adjusted his glasses. Cronus leaned in towards Kankri and pulled his glasses from his face.

"Wha-" Kankri stared as Cronus slid the glasses onto his face and stared into Kankri's eyes.

Cronus smikred.

"I need those to read Cronus, you know that." Kankri said, slightly agitated. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands through Cronus' soft black hair, to feel Cronus' body pressed up against him, his hands gently caressing him, but he would never tell Cronus that.

Cronus chuckled, "You really do, I can barely see through these." Cronus removed them from his face. He leaned in a bit too close to Kankri's face, his lips brushing against Kankri's nose, as he replaced them on Kankri's face. Kankri held his breathe, he knew Cronus was doing this on purpose.

Kankri closed his eyes, "Thank you. If you would kindly allow me to return to my studies, that would be greatly appreciated."

Cronus pulled away from Kankri and raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you want chief." Cronus winked and something inside Kankri snapped.

Cronus stood up and started to walk away. Kanrki gently pulled on the end of his towel, drawing him back. Cronus however kept walking, the towel loosened it's meagre grip around Cronus' waist and fell to the ground.

Kankri's eyes widened and he looked away dropping his end of the towel. He could feel his face slowly heating up. He hadn't meant for that to happen. He didn't dare look up to see the expression on Cronus' face. 

Cronus blinked bewilderedly, the entire situation had surprised him. He hadn't expected Kankri to pull off his towel. Cronus had to give him some more credit, he could be bold when he wanted to. He turned to face a furiously blushing Kankri. Damn, this kid was adorable. He took a few steps towards Kankri, who pulled back into the couch, hoping to some how disappear. Cronus leaned towards Kankri. "If you want something, you have to say it out loud ya know." Cronus smirked.

Cronus placed a single finger under Kankri's chin and pushed his head upward, so they met eye to eye. Cronus leaned in and kissed Kankri. Cronus' lips were soft and cold, and tasted of mint. Kankri made no motion to push him away; the mere sight of Cronus was enough to drive Kankri crazy.

Cronus tasted Kankri tentatively, tracing his tongue along the bottom of his lip. Kankri moaned against his lips. His eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around Cronus, pulling them closer together. He could feel Cronus' bulge pressing against his abdomen. Cronus smirked against Kankri's lips, he pulled away, and trailed kisses down Kankri's throat. Kankri gasped, wrapped his legs around Cronus waist and ran his fingers through Cronus' wet hair.

Cronus gathered Kankri into his arms, and picked him up.

"What are you doing?" Kankri wrapped his arms around Cronus' neck so he wouldn't fall.

"I thought I would just take this to a more... appropriate place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm under the assumption that troll blood colour is related to their eye colour as well :3
> 
> Wrote this at around 4am, still haven't been able to properly edit it *cries*


End file.
